


Day Twenty-Eight:Omorashi

by TobytheWise



Series: 2018 Kinktober [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Come Eating, Demonic Possession, Forced Wetting, Getting Together, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Omorashi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Wetting, void!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “Have you ever touched him, Derek?” Derek’s eyes quickly snap to Stiles’ face. “Do you wish you could touch him? Do you dream about his pale skin? His dusting of moles?” Void Stiles lets out a chuckle as his face grows a cold smile. “Of course you haven’t. You’re a coward.”Void Stiles slowly lifts his shirt until Stiles’ belly is exposed. His long fingers play with the light hair leading from his belly button down into his jeans. “I bet you’ve pictured something like this before. Being able to see him, touch him, kiss him.”“Don’t,” Derek chokes out as Void Stiles pulls his shirt over his head.“I wouldn’t move too much, Derek. Wouldn’t want to wet ourselves, would we?”





	Day Twenty-Eight:Omorashi

**Author's Note:**

> Please Please Please check out those tags before reading!! This is so unlike what I usually write and I would hate to have someone triggered!! I love you all so stay safe! Tomorrow there will be lots of fluff to make up for this torture porn.

Derek’s steps echo through the warehouse as he rushes to find Stiles. He hears a little rustling noise and picks up his steps, his hands shaking where they clutch the triskelion box against his chest. Derek’s not sure what their next move will be now that they have no idea where the Nogitsune actually is but his priority is to find Stiles, where ever that demon left him. 

“Stiles,” Derek breaths as he walks past a dividing wall in the warehouse. Stiles sits against a chair, tied down, mouth covered, with his face down against his chest. He looks so small like this and it breaks Derek’s heart knowing he couldn’t stop this, he couldn’t prevent Stiles this level of violation and pain. 

Stiles face slowly tilts up until his eyes meet Derek’s. Those perfect whiskey colored eyes begin to water, relief washing over his face. 

“Fuck, Stiles,” Derek chokes out as he gets to his knees. He extends a claw and quickly undoes the ties on Stiles’ legs and arms. As gently as possible, Derek removes the black tape from Stiles’ mouth before his hands are gently holding Stiles’ face. 

“Derek,” Stiles’ voice breaks as he looks down at Derek, a single tear falling down his cheek. 

“Is it really you, Stiles?”

Stiles’ hands slowly come up to touch Derek’s hands but instead of gentle caresses, his hands are a vice like grip around Derek’s wrists. Stiles’ lips slowly form a grin before he clicks his tongue. 

“Derek, Derek, Derek.”

All of the hair on the back of Derek’s neck stand on end, his stomach sinking. “No,” he grits out.

“One little text and one little tear was all it took, huh?” Stiles kicks the box away from Derek. “Thanks for bringing that for me, big guy.”

Derek tries to pull his hands away but it’s no use, he’s too strong and Derek can already feel the bruises forming around his wrist. An all encompassing pain starts at his skull and moves down his spin before everything goes black. 

Derek wakes up slowly. His head is throbbing and his stomach is sick. When he tries to move he finds his hands and legs are tied down. A small groan leaves his throat as he opens his eyes to a bright light overhead. 

“Wakey, wakey, Derek.” A hand slaps him hard across the face. “I’m ready to play.”

Derek turns his head and find Stiles’ face gazing down at him, a small smile playing on his lips. It’s the face he’s grown to love but it’s not Stiles. 

“Welcome back, big guy,” Void Stiles -because there’s no way in hell Derek is referring to this thing as Stiles- says, his voice slightly lower than Derek’s used to. Stiles stands perfectly still as he stares at Derek, void of any sudden movements or flails like Derek expects. Derek looks away because he can’t. He just can’t. 

Derek’s chest feels broken, the pieces falling further and further apart. His eyes begin to prickle but he wills his tears not to fall. The bed dips and then there’s a pressure on his belly. When he opens his eyes again, Void Stiles is sitting on his chest, face to face. 

“You know,” the Nogitsune says quietly, like he has a secret he’s about to tell Derek. Like they’re two buddies hanging out. “He can see everything going on.” Void Stiles smiles a giant grin at that revelation that’s left Derek stunned to his core. “He’s inside here.” Void Stiles taps his temple. “Watching the show I’m about to give him. Maybe he’ll stop fighting me so hard if I can show him just how powerful I truly am. Show him how fighting me,” the Nogitsune whispers the last part, right against Derek’s lips, “is futile.”

Derek shuts his eyes closed so tightly that a few stray tears fall from his eyes as he wills this monster away. But he’s trapped. A warm, wet tongue begins to lap away his tears and a broken sound leaves Derek’s lips. 

“No crying, silly wolf, you’ll get dehydrated.” Void Stiles finishes licking up Derek’s tears before his weight is suddenly gone. When Derek opens his eyes, he finds a water bottle being forced past his lips. He drinks the water quickly in order to keep himself from choking on it. “There we go,” the monster whispers, “drink up.”

Water falls across Derek’s chin and down his neck. He shakes his head back and forth once Void Stiles backs away, that fucking grin still plastered to Stiles’ face, making him look wrong and menacing. Derek’s gut wrenches, wanting to expel everything in his stomach just from looking at this thing parading around with Stiles’ face. 

“Do you wanna hear about the game we’re gonna play, silly wolf?” Derek squeezes his eyes shut, ignoring Void Stiles’ teasing voice. “Oh, don’t be like that. You and me? We’re gonna have so much fun, Derek.”

Derek’s body jolts hearing his name fall from those familiar lips. Fuck. He hates everything about this but most of all he hates that Stiles is trapped in there, forced to watch. 

The bed dips as Void Stiles crawls on his hands and knees towards Derek from the foot of the bed. His hands gently run touch Derek’s legs and up his thighs. Then he crawls over Derek’s body until he’s planted his ass against Derek’s belly again, forcing Derek to look at him, eye to eye. 

“Here we go,” Void Stiles murmurs, holding up another water bottle to Derek’s mouth. He tries to move his head out of the way but those long fingers that Derek’s fantasized about numerous times grip his chin tight, holding him in place as the water bottle touches his lips. “Down the hatch.”

Derek tries to fight it but only ends up choking as the water forces its way down his throat. His eyes burn as tears collect at their corners and his chest feels like it’s on fire as he sputters and chokes. Once the bottle is empty and his belly is full, the Nogitsune gracefully leaps off Derek’s body. 

Void Stiles pulls up a chair next to the bed Derek is strapped down to. He sits, unnerving stare never leaving Derek, sitting unmoving in the chair. Derek wants to see fidgeting, movement, anything to indicate it’s Stiles there, but of course he doesn’t find it. 

“Do you feel it yet? I can feel it, Derek. The internal chaos you’re feeling.” Void Stiles closes his eyes, morphing Stiles’ face to look hungry, lust filled. “I can’t wait to take a taste of it.” Stiles’ eyes snap back open, boring into Derek. “You’ll try to hold it. You’ll try to keep your dignity, your composure.” Void Stiles stands, squatting down so they’re face to face. “But you’ll only be able to hold it together for so long, silly wolf.”

“What are you talking about?”

Void Stiles reaches out and Derek tries to recoil but he’s stuck, unable to move because of these fucking restraints. That cold hand touches his chest, slowly moving lower until it stops at his belly. “I’m talking about this,” Void Stiles whispers as he pushes down on Derek’s belly. He can feel all the water the Nogitsune made him drink as he presses down hard on Derek’s bladder. “It’s not if you wet yourself, it’s when. And when you do, I’m gonna make Stiles suffer.”

Derek feels cold all over at this monster’s words. Stiles is going to be hurting and it’ll be his fault. 

“No,” Derek grits through clenched teeth. He pulls against his restraints as hard as he can, feeling his beta shift take over. He screams through his fangs but the restraints don’t budge and he’s left panting, sweat trickling down his face. 

Void Stiles clicks his tongue as he looks down at Derek. “You poor thing. You really think you can just wolf out and scamper away?”

Derek growls, baring his fangs at this thing wearing Stiles’ face, his Stiles. Derek’s chest constricts with panic as he feels the first tell tale signs that his bladder is full. Fuck, he can hold it, he can do that for Stiles. 

Void Stiles taps his chin, his cold eyes looking Derek up and down. “What should we do to poor little Stiles?” He begins to slowly walk, each step calculated, around the bed. Derek can’t peel his eyes away. “I could cut you, make you bleed and force Stiles to watch as you heal, over and over again.”

The Nogitsune stops at the foot of the bed, his arms crossed behind his back. Derek can feel his stare caress his skin, making it crawl. The way he stands so fucking still makes Derek want to throw up every ounce of water he was forced to drink as his stomach cramps with unease. 

“Or maybe I’ll have my way with you.” Derek’s sharp intake of breath is audible throughout the entire warehouse. “I know how he feels about you. He’s wanted you for so long. But he’s never had you before, has he? I think I’ll take that privilege from him.”

Derek feels his cheeks turn bright red. This isn’t happening. He’s not learning this for the first time from a fucking monster! 

“Oh, silly little wolf,” Void Stiles, amusement lacing his words. “You didn’t know? It’s some sort of secret that Stiles is in love with you?”

Derek quickly looks away, unable to look into Stiles’ honey eyes without picturing his Stiles here telling him these things. He’s wanted to hear those words from Stiles for so long and now this thing is coloring this confession with disdain and wrongness. 

Void Stiles kneels down beside Derek’s head, forcing the werewolf to meet his eyes. “You love him too,” he says, something close to awe filling his voice. “Huh. You love each other. How fucking sweet.”

The Nogitsune touches Derek’s face, running his fingers over Derek’s jaw. He gently runs his fingers over Derek’s lips and Derek tries to bite him with his fangs only to have his cheek slapped so hard to wipes his head to the side. That hand goes back down to Derek’s belly, caressing his bladder. 

“No,” Derek grits out. “I won’t.”

Void Stiles smiles, his eyes cold. “But you will.” His hand moves lower, running over the outline of Derek’s flaccid cock. “Soon enough this will just be a giant, wet mess and then Stiles will be forced to face the consequences.”

Derek’s stomach muscles twitch as he holds it in. Every passing minute is torture with his need to pee. He knows sooner rather than later he’s going to let go. 

Void Stiles hand moves away from his cock to push down roughly on his belly. “Don’t go, Derek. Don’t piss. Hold it as best you can, silly little wolf.”

Void Stiles stands, walking around the bed once more. His gaze is so predatory and cold it makes Derek shiver. He tries one more time to pull against his restraints but it’s no use. 

“Have you ever touched him, Derek?” Derek’s eyes quickly snap to Stiles’ face. “Do you wish you could touch him? Do you dream about his pale skin? His dusting of moles?” Void Stiles lets out a chuckle as his face grows a cold smile. “Of course you haven’t. You’re a coward.”

Void Stiles slowly lifts his shirt until Stiles’ belly is exposed. His long fingers play with the light hair leading from his belly button down into his jeans. “I bet you’ve pictured something like this before. Being able to see him, touch him, kiss him.”

“Don’t,” Derek chokes out as Void Stiles pulls his shirt over his head. 

“I wouldn’t move too much, Derek. Wouldn’t want to wet ourselves, would we?”

Derek’s stomach aches with how hard he’s trying to hold it in. He won’t. He’ll be strong for Stiles. 

“Mmmm,” the Nogitsune hums, hands roaming over Stiles’ chest. He flicks both nipples until they’re pink and erect. “This body is so delectable. You’ve been missing out, Derek. Should have told poor little Stiles while you had the chance.”

“Stop it!” Derek cries out, hands fisted so tightly that his claws pierces his skin. This isn’t how this was supposed to go. The first time he saw Stiles naked was supposed to be special and on Stiles’ pace. Not like this. Never like this. 

Void Stiles begins to stroke Stiles’ cock through his jeans and Derek watches in horror as Stiles’ cock reacts, slowly plumping up. “It’s big, you know. So big and full and beautiful. It’s cut and clean.” The Nogitsune squeezes until there’s a wet spot on the front of Stiles’ jeans from precome. 

“Don’t do this. Just fucking stop it!” Derek’s never felt so fucking helpless than he does right now. 

“Are you ready to let go, Derek? Are you ready to wet yourself and get it over with so I can have my fun?”

“Never!” But as he says it, Derek’s thigh twitch and squirm. It won’t be much longer now. 

Void Stiles’ opens Stiles’ jeans, sliding them down slowly. “This body is bendy. So beautiful,” he murmurs, hands stroking Stiles’ cock through his boxers. 

“Please don’t,” Derek whimpers, his eyes dripping tears. He can feel it starting. He can’t stop it any more. The first few drops escape. He tries desperately to cut it off. It works for a second before more begins to dribble out, wetting his jeans. The feel of his warm piss only makes it more uncontrollable until he can’t hold it for another second. 

“There you go, silly wolf. Let it all out,” Void Stiles whispers, one of his hands touching the side of Derek’s neck. He lets out a moan. “Give me all of that inner chaos, Derek. Yes!”

Derek cries out as he pisses, unable to hold it any longer. The front of his jeans grow wetter and warmer until his bladder is completely empty. His entire body warms with embarrassment and humiliation, wishing he could crawl somewhere and hide his shame. 

Strong fingers grip his throat as Stiles face fills his sight. His eyes have dark rings under them as he smiles down at Derek. Derek spits into Stiles’ face but the monster just tightens his drip. He places a knee on each of Derek’s shoulder using his free hand to pull Stiles’ erection from his boxers. 

“Are you ready, Derek? Gonna give you something you’ve always dreamed about.”

“Don’t you dare!” Derek wheezes out, his breath caught where Stiles’ hand grips his throat. 

Stiles’ long fingers wrap around his erection, stroking himself quickly right in front of Derek’s face. Void Stiles chuckles. “I don’t think you’re in a position to demand anything, big guy.”

Void Stiles pants as he picks up his movements, his hand a blur where it strokes Stiles’ cock. Derek doesn’t try to hide his tears anymore. They fall freely, running down the sides of his face. His pants are growing cold where they’re soaked with his own piss and his head becoming light from not being able to breath. His sight slowly becomes tunneled.

“Oh fuck,” Void Stiles groans as a splash of something warm hits Derek just below his left eyes. Then another splash coats his nose as Void Stiles strokes himself, coming across Derek’s face. Derek lets out a choked sob as Void Stiles uses the tip of Stiles’ cock to rub the cum into Derek’s skin. 

Void Stiles lets go of Derek’s throat and Derek pulls in a deep breath, head rushing with the wave of relief he gets from being able to breath again. Those long fingers begin to pick up Stiles’ cum before forcing it into Derek’s mouth. 

“Come on, Derek. Drink up. I bet you’re real thirsty after pissing your pants like that. Gotta keep you hydrated, big guy.” Derek is force fed Stiles’ cum until his face is clean but sticky. 

Void Stiles stands up, stretching his hands over his head. Then those cold eyes meet Derek’s once more. He stares so long Derek’s stomach sinks with the realization that this isn’t over. 

“Has anyone taken your ass before?” Derek looks away, tears forming in his eyes again. “Didn’t think so. I think that’ll be my next order of business. It’d be a shame for Stiles to never experience the beauty that is Derek Hale’s ass.”

Void Stiles leans down, licking Derek cheek and causing the werewolf to cringe. Warm lips touch his ear, “I hope you didn’t think we were done, Derek. Because I. Am. Insatiable.”

Derek’s about to scream when Void Stiles’ smile suddenly leaves his face. His brow furrows as one of his hands come up to his hair, gripping it tight. “No,” Void Stiles whispers. His other hand comes up to meet his other one in his hair, pulling it. “No. You can’t. You’re not strong enough!”

“Stiles?” Derek says, hope filling his chest. “Stiles, fight him!”

Void Stiles falls to his knees as his entire body begins to shake. “No!” he screams as his arms flail out away from his body. The calm, composed behavior fades away until what’s left is a scared boy, shaking and twitching as he steps towards the teskilion box that Derek brought. 

“Don’t worry,” Stiles whispers. “I have him.” Stiles entire body shakes as he walks, one foot in front of the other towards the box. He kneels down, opening the box gently before opening his mouth. It’s like a horror movie as Stiles spills sand from his mouth into the box. Once he’s coughed everything up, he closes the box. 

Derek can hear the sigh of relief that Stiles let out, his head tilted down towards his chest, just like how Derek found him when he was still the Nogitsune. 

“Stiles?” Derek gently asks. It seems to snap Stiles into action because he’s up and running towards Derek in a flash. Derek grunts as Stiles throws his body on top of Derek, wrapping his body around Derek’s as he buries his face against Derek’s neck. 

“Derek,” Stiles sobs, “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Untie me,” Derek begs, wanting to hold Stiles back but unable to at the moment. Stiles flings himself on the ground, rummaging through his jean pockets in a way that is so unlike the Nogitsune that Derek wants to laugh with relief. 

Stiles finds a key and uses it to release Derek’s shackles. As soon as he’s free, Derek grabs Stiles, holding him against his chest. They sit like that, silently clinging to each other. 

“I’m sorry,” Stiles murmurs against Derek’s chest. 

“It’s not your fault,” Derek says with as much force and conviction as he can. “That monster did it. Not you.”

“It felt like it was me. He made me sit there and watch, Derek. It was awful,” Stiles sniffles, his voice breaking. 

“Shh,” Derek soothes, running his hands up and down Stiles’ still naked back. “We’ll work through this. You’re not alone.”

“We?”

Derek pulls back so he can look at Stiles’ face. “Yes, we. You and me. I’m not letting you go, Stiles. I almost lost my chance.” Derek clears his throat. “That monster was telling the truth. I do love you.”

Stiles gasps, his arms tightening where they’re fisted in the back of Derek’s shirt. “I love you, too.”

Derek kisses Stiles. Its quick and chaste but exactly what they both needed, to feel each other alive and themselves again. This isn’t how Derek imagined their first kiss would happen but he’ll cherish it, just like he’ll cherish every single second he gets with Stiles. Too many close calls, too many maybe’s. Derek, in that moment, promises himself to change things for the better. Things won’t be an easy fix, it’ll take work, but they’ll do it together.

“Ready to go, Sourwolf?” Stiles’ voice breaks him from his self pondering. 

“As long as you’re coming with.”

“You’re stuck with me now, Derek. I don’t think I will ever be leaving your side. Not even when you gotta go to the bathroom because oh my god, dude, I’ve totally seen you piss yourself so we’re way past that level of intimacy before we even start not to mention-”

“Stiles,” Derek interrupts.

“Yeah?”

Derek lifts Stiles into his arms before picking up the box and heading out the door. “Shut up.”


End file.
